Where It Started (FNaF AU FANFIC)
by Twitchy Bella
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a place where fantasy and fun come to life, but let's go further back, back to 1960, where Fredbear's Family Diner was still a thing. No one remembers the place, even the ones who worked there don't remember a thing. Why? Because I'm the one who made them forget. I'm the one who turned their whole world into pure chaos. I'm the one...who rules the place..
1. Prologue

It was dark, I couldn't see a thing. I don't know where I am, who I am, or what I am. I want to know the answer to...everything. I feel something, what is this thing that I feel? I don't know. I don't want to see black anymore, I want to see something else! I feel something else now, it's different than what I was feeling before. What am I feeling? I want to know! **I want to know!**

"Okay, you turn him on, I'll go bring out some more stuff for the place." I heard something say...or is it someone? It..must be someone, something is telling me it is a...person, I don't know why? What's a person? I heard something make a loud noise. A door. I heard some...one shuffling around.

I felt something else, but this time, it was something physical. "Alright, buddy, let's turn you on." some..one said. Soon enough, I saw a light, a blinding light. I did something and I saw darkness again, but then saw the light once more. I was blinking. I 'blinked' repeatedly, seeing the light, then the dark. The light soon wasn't as blinding as before and I could see..things..I don't know what they are, but I want to know. I looked over to my..left and saw what might have been the 'door' that had made that noise before.

I looked to my..right and saw...a person..? He had...skin? He also had brown hair? How do I know...why do I know these things? What are they? He smiled at me and I strangely felt..safe. "Hey there buddy. You see me?" he asked. I did see him, and without me knowing, I nodded. "Alright, let's get you unplugged." Unplugged? The person went behind me and pulled something that _hurt_ me..a lot! I whimpered and the person noticed.

"Oh, did that hurt? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt ya." He said to me. He pet my head, making me feel slightly better..This person is very nice and I like him. He grabbed my..hand and pulled me up. He was trying to make me stand up, but I couldn't. I couldn't stay standing, I had to sit back down.

"We'll..work on that. Anyway, do you know who I am?" he asked. I felt like I knew him, but I just saw him. But..something is telling me that I do know this person. One word kept repeating, over, and over again. It's...

"Z..Zach...?" I said. I scared myself, did I just talk? Could I talk this whole time!? The person smiled. Was I right? Surely if I got it right, he'd be smiling, right? He then started laughing, did I not get it right? Why is he laughing at me? I feel..bad...

He stopped, not completely, and looked at me, still smiling. "Okay, sorry about that," He managed to say between chuckles "Just..the look on your face! I'm sorry!" He continued laughing. The look on my face? Do I look..funny to him..?

He stopped and wiped his..face. "Anyway, yes, my name is Zach. Do you know who _you_ are?" he asked. That..I don't know. I looked at myself, I was yellow and I had less fingers than Zach. I think a better question is _what_ am I?

"Ahh, it's okay if you don't know!" Zach said. I looked up at him, he held out his hand and I grabbed it. "Now c'mon, _let's test you out and see what you can do!_ "

* * *

So, I've learned quite a lot while I've been on. I've learned that I am an 'animatronic' (whatever that means) and that my name is Fredbear. Zach is a human and he is very different from me. I can do some stuff that he can't, like scan other humans and stuff. I'm apparently an anthropomorphic golden bear and I have a blue top hat and blue bow tie. It's kinda cool for what I am, Zach told me that not many things like me are in the world, or at least, yet. He also said that I'm gonna preform in the place I'm at, known as _'Fredbear's Family Diner'_! Kinda cool that my name is on it!

I was sitting on a table and Zach was teaching me how to say more words. It was fun, until **_Nick_** showed up. Apparently, he was the owner of the place and the other person I heard before I was 'turned on'. He wasn't very nice to Zach, or me. "So, how's everything coming along?" Nick asked.

"Great!" Zach replied, "I'm just teaching Fredbear here how to say a few words, nothing much really." I do know most words now, but some I can't say right. Zach laughs at me for that but he says it's normal, and that he's sorry that he laughs. I would say something to Nick, but I don't want to. I don't trust him, I only trust Zach. Nick came closer to me and looked at me. It was...uncomfortable...

"So, can he sing me a little song?" Nick asked. If I could sing, I wouldn't sing to _him_. Not now, not _ever_.

Zach hissed and walked to Nick. "Not yet, he needs to know how to speak _and_ read in order to sing." He brushed the..fur on my leg and smiled at me again. I smiled back, I just knew that I could trust Zach, but not Nick. I could **_never_** trust Nick. He just seems..bad..

"Okay, but I don't want anymore surprises from you though, Mr. Dianl!" Nick said, pointing a finger at Zach, "The last 'surprise' you did was all I needed to almost **fire** you!" Zach looked surprised and..scared as well..

He chuckled, but it wasn't like when he was laughing at me, it sounded...forced..like he was nervous... "You don't say..." Zach pulled on his shirt and his face got a little red. His smile didn't look like he was really happy at all..

" _Mr. Dianl,_ " Nick started, stepping closer to Zach. I was so ready to just push Nick away and not let him get anywhere **near** Zach. "What have you planned this time?" Zach backed up. He was defiantly scared of Nick, and I think any person would be if he started talking to them with a voice so angered.

"Okay, I _may_ or _may not_ have.." Zach paused. Made what? " ..made another one..."

Nick looked **really** mad, it even scared me too. " _Zach Furmor Dianl_ , I had asked for _one, not **two!**_ " Zach looked away, avoiding eye contact with Nick. "Now you better give me a good reason why I _shouldn't_ fire you **and** make you scrap the extra one!" Zach was now on the verge of tears. The way Nick was yelling at him made me so mad! He shouldn't be yelling at Zach at all! He probably just wanted me to have a friend!

Zach wiped away tears that escaped his eyes and took a deep breath. "I just..I couldn't let him be all alone during the night! I just figured that he might need some company..." Nick looked unimpressed, but seemed to calm down a bit.

"Fine.." Nick scoffed, turning towards the exit, "..but if that thing starts to cause trouble, it's going to the **_junk yard_**." With that, he slammed the door shut, leaving me and Zach all alone again. Zach wiped his face and tried taking deep breaths. I could just tell he was really scared. Maybe it was the firing part, or the part about scraping the other me Zach is making..then again, it could be both. I wonder what happens if Zach gets fired...

"B..bad...man..." I managed to say. Zach sighed and straightened his posture.

"Nick is not bad..he's just a bit.." He paused. "..demanding. He just wants this place to be perfect for when it opens." Zach's previous cheerfulness seemed to return. "Now let me see if.." He had a little hammer and lightly tapped it on my..knee? Is that what it's called? In just a few seconds, my leg shot up, almost hitting Zach right in his chin. He stepped back, "Okay, reflexes are working..." He put the little hammer down and smiled at me. He is defiantly back to what he was when I met him. " _Let's see if you want to walk now!_ "

* * *

 **Here it is folks, the prologue to my FNaF Fanfic, _Where It Started_! ...*jazz hands*... I'm so glad to finally finish this little prologue and start a brand new thing to work on! I have many plans for this and hope I can actually follow through on it and not just abandon it like my other (cringe) works.**

 **Now, chapters (I hope) are gonna be longer than 1,000 words and will have a lot of events going on. Plus, we're not gonna completely focus on Fredbear the whole time :) we'll mostly focus on the _Dianl_ family, as well as _other_ things...**

 **Hope you guys liked this, and, later on, I might do some questions for you guys to answer based on a previous event! If you get them right, you get a little sneak peek at the next chapter, or I try to explain what happens in the first bit. I'll most likely do the first option because I am BAD at explaining things..CURSE THIS BURDEN I HAVE!**

 **Anyway, have a wonderful day everyone!**


	2. Chapter 1

It's been about three days since Fredbear has turned on. During those three days, he's been waiting for the other him Zach has been making, or rather, the other 'animatronic'. Fredbear waited patiently for Zach to return, heck, he didn't even sleep that night. Every day, before midnight, Zach and Nick have to leave. Fredbear would then be all alone. Yes, he's even talked to himself a couple of times. But, really, who wouldn't?

A squeaking was heard and a man entered the Diner. He fumbled with his dark brown hair that covered a bit of his vision. Fredbear immediately recognized it as his creator, Zach _Furmor_ Dianl. He jumped up in excitement and made his way to the tired human. "You're back!" Zach rubbed his tired eyes and hummed.

"Of course I am..what, did ya think I died or something?" He joked. Albeit, it wasn't very good (and he probably should not have said that) but Fredbear paid no mind to it and followed the young man to the backstage. Before entering, Zach stopped the eager bear in his tracks. "Hey, this is a surprise! When I turn him on, then you can see him." He already knew what Fredbear wanted, it's what he's been wanting for the past three days, he just wanted to see the surprise animatronic that Zach was _almost_ done with.

Of course, he didn't tell Fredbear. After all, it was a surprise nevertheless. The golden bear sighed. "When will you turn him on though?" Zach simply shrugged, keeping up with this little game he had going on. Keeping Fredbear in the dark until the final moment. He didn't want him to get so hyped up, for who knows what could happen.

Fredbear groaned and Zach left him alone, now entering the backstage. On the ground was a smaller, pastel yellow bunny. Its eyes were closed and it was slumped down, its ears drooping in front of its face.

He went behind it and checked it's percentage. A smile formed on his face, seeing that it would be fully charged in about ten minutes. He hummed, standing back up. Suddenly, a loud sound was heard and an all to familiar voice boomed throughout the small diner. " **Zach Furmor Dianl, I NEED to have a word with you!** "

Zach sighed and a sense of grief soon dawned over him. "I'm backstage.." he called back, and loud footsteps echoed, making their way to the door behind him.

* * *

 _"It's not my fault that he gets bored! I can't control him!"_

 _"Well, I want you to_ start _controlling it! I don't want to hear anymore people talking about that_ thing _calling them in the middle of the night!"_

There was a noise, it's really..loud. I don't what's going on, I can't see anything. Everything is black, it...scared me. I don't want to see black anymore! I heard another sound...it sounded...sad...a sigh? There was shuffling and I could feel something else. Then, I see a very bright light. I didn't like it! I take back what I said, I want to go back the the dark, this is too much!

I saw something cross my vision. I didn't know what it was, or why it was looking at me. I felt scared again and tried to get away, and it noticed that... "Hey, it's okay! I'm not gonna hurt you.." its voice sounded very friendly, like I could...trust it. I calmed down and looked at it. "Do you know who I am?" it asked. Even though I felt I could trust it, I didn't know what it was, or _who_ it was. I shook my head, meaning 'no'. It frowned. "That's not good."

Before I knew it, he tried to pick me up. I didn't want to be picked up so I escaped its grasp. "Hey!" I hid under something that didn't let it get anywhere near me. I had something big attached to me. "Don't be scared, I'm not gonna hurt you!" it called, looking under the thing so it could see me. I didn't want it near me right now, what if it's gonna do something that will hurt me? On a side note.. _what am I?_

The thing stood up and sighed "Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way..." I scooted back, afraid on what it might do...

* * *

The pastel bunny sat in silence as Zach looked at its data through one of his inventions, which he called a 'laptop'. "Nothing there...looks normal..." he mumbled every few seconds. Once he reached the 'Other Data' folder, his jaw dropped. "Woah...that's not good." What he was focused on was the 'Knowledge', which was at 9.53%. It should be at a much higher number. Around 20%, at most!

The young man scratched the top of his head, wondering on how this could've happened. Last time he checked, it wasn't _this_ low. He couldn't change it now, it was set-in-stone by now. It was now up to the little bunny to learn on his own. Knowing how hard it is to teach something to walk and talk from scratch, he knew that a certain _bear_ could help him.

He closed his laptop. "I'll be right back." he told the robot bunny. The bunny only looked his way and quickly looked away, almost shy like. He chuckled at its actions and soon made his way to the front stage, leaving the backstage door slightly open. " _Oh Fredbear!_ " He called, earning the bears attention. "There's a certain _someone_ I want you to meet." Fredbear's previous frown turned into a wide smile. He already knew who Zach was referring to.

The bear stood up an giggled. "Lead the way then." he cooed, bowing slightly. Zach chuckled at the his creations actions, he's defiantly made for kids...

Zach slowly opened the door, relieved to see the bunny still there. It looked like he hadn't even moved, that is until Zach entered the room. He glanced in the humans direction, moving his ears slightly. "Fredbear, I'd like you to meet..Bon.." Fredbear stepped in, both of the animatronics cyan eyes meeting. The bunny, now known as Bon, lifted his head up. He seemed to have an interest in Fredbear's appearance.

"He's..." Fredbear stated, getting closer to Bon. "He's... _PERFECT_!" He exclaimed. Bon shrunk and seemed to be scared again.

Zach decided to intervene in what people would call a 'fan-boy moment'. "Okay big guy, calm down!" Zach said, even though they were both almost at the same height. "He's still a little scared, he's only been on for a couple of minutes now!" Fredbear backed away, making Bon seem a bit more comfortable, but not completely.

"Now, from what I've seen, it looks like he had a little.." Zach tried to find the right words.. "... _glitch_ in his system, so we need teach him everything from scratch." He sighed, having a look a defeat on his face. "Including...speech.." He heard Fredbear groan, remembering the struggle of trying to say words. "Same here, bud..."

* * *

"C'mon Bon! You got this, just walk to Zach!" 'Fredbear' said, I think that's his name. Both him and this 'Zach' thing decided to put the whole talking thing on hold and teach me how to walk. It's a lot harder than it looked, I fell about seven times. I looked in front of me, seeing 'Zach' with his 'arms' wide open, smiling. My legs wobbled as I tried to take a single step.

I couldn't do it. They've been teaching me for an hour, from what 'Fredbear' said, and I still can't take a single step without my legs wobbling like crazy! I just..can't do it...

* * *

Bon started sobbing and soon fell to the floor. "Oh my..." was all Zach said, before coming to the little bunny's aid, his smile now gone. "Are you okay?" He asked worryingly. Bon didn't answer, all he did was cry. Fredbear soon came to his other side and rubbed Bon's back. Sobs echoed throughout the tiny room. The door suddenly opened, revealing a confused, but yet slightly aggravated, Nick.

"What the _hell_ is going on in here?!" the older man asked. Zach rose and dusted off his teal blue uniform.

"We're just..teaching Bon how to walk." He replied, Fredbear still comforting the sobbing bunny. Zach looked at his boss' eyes and fear soon filled his body. "So..do you have another reason why you came back here?" he asked, putting his hands behind his back. Nick gave the younger man a death glare and looked at the little scene happening right behind him.

He walked over to Zach, "I've got a question, actually..." Zach hummed in response, backing away slightly. "What did you put as his _personality_?" Nick asked, the word coming out as if it were poisonous to the older man. Zach shuffled, not as eager to tell his boss anything about the little 'surprise' he planned. "Well?"

Zach took a deep breath before saying "Maybe we can talk about this..outside?" Nick nodded and both men left the backstage, making sure the door was closed completely. Zach already had a bad feeling about how Nick would react.

"Now I want answers, Mr. Dianl!" Nick urged, poking quite harshly at Zach's chest. He backed up.

"Okay, so I may have made him a little bit shy!" Zach admitted, bracing for whatever his boss was about to say to him. All he heard was a low growl. "A-And..i may have given him the tiniest, little bit of..." he closed his eyes, his shoulders becoming tense. "..stage fright..."

"You _did **WHAT**_ " his boss yelled, his short, jet black hair bouncing. His light blue eyes now filled with fury. Zach could feel hot tears streaming down his face, for he couldn't hold them any longer.

" _Ooohhh, I'm **this**_ _close to firing you!_ " those words made Zach cringe, and they stung. Sure, he's heard Nick made outbursts like this, but the more times he said it, the more it hurt. "These _things_ are ment to _**perform**_! Not _hide_ behind a _**curtain**_ all day!

"They are not ' _things_ '.." Zach growled, "They have _feelings_ too, y'know..." the older man scoffed, it was clear he did not care for Zach's creations, or any of the man's thoughts.

"Listen, these little _'editions'_ of yours are only gonna get in the way." Nick hissed, towering over the young worker. Zach swore he saw his eye change to almost a black color. "I want you to fix these by the time we open, and if not, they're going _straight_ to the _junk yard_ and you _leave_! _ **UNDERSTAND?!**_ " Zach quickly nodded and muttered a 'Yes sir..'

Nick turned and slammed the door to his office, most likely not to come out until 11. Zach sighed and wiped away his tears. He remembered the first time he met Nick, at the local cafe close by...

* * *

 _Zach's brown eyes scanned the outside cafe, searching for the one who called him. "Zach!" a familiar voice called. He turned his attention to a tall, and somewhat chubby older man. His cheerful blue eyes welcomed Zach and made him feel more calm._

 _He made a motion to come over to the table he was sitting at, and Zach obliged. He noticed that he had a slight beard on his chin. "So, you're the famous Zach Dianl I've heard all about?" the man chuckled, making Zach grin._

 _"Well..I wouldn't say I'm famous..." Zach said, blushing slightly._

 _"Are you kidding? The whole suburbs are talking about the stuff you make! I would consider that famous!_ _" both of them chuckled. "I'm Nick, by the way, Nick Cawthon. It's very nice to meet you_ _in person!"_

 _They shook hands and started discussing about the machine that Nick wanted_ _for the diner he planned to open up. All the while, a young child kept popping up every now and then, asking for a few quarters from Nick. He could only assume that he_ _took care of the young one._

 _"..and I want it to be relatively short, y'know? Nothing_ too _tall that'll scare the kids.." Nick added, gesturing the height with his free hand, the other holding on to a coffee cup he ordered earlier._

 _"Got it, I'll just make him just slightly taller than me! I'm..kinda short..." Zach chuckled as he scribbled down the height. Nick made an 'eh' sound and laughed as well. Suddenly, the same young child came up to Nick again, pulling on his shirt._

 _Nick sighed and faced the young child. "Sorry, ran out of quarters, you used them all up!"_ _the child groaned as little blue pixels_ _appeared and disappeared from thin air. Zach didn't dare question it, for that kid is now the third weird thing he's ever seen in his life._

 _Nick noticed him staring and smiled, "Oh, I almost forgot, this is my son, Scott!" He turned the child around and made him face Zach. Scott was pretty pale and had blue light eyes that seemed to glow. He had spiked up, brown hair with a blue streak running through._

 _"Scott, this is Zach! Say hi." Scott waved silently as he hid behind a yellow bear plush. Zach took a mental note about it and waved back, giving a gentle smile._

 _He looked up at Nick, "I'm guessing he's a little shy?" Zach asked. Nick nodded took a sip out of his coffee._

 _"Yup, he got it from his mom's side." He said as he ruffled the young child's hair, making Scott groan. Zach laughed and his eyes made their way over to the clock on the side of the cafe. 9:05 it read, he hadn't noticed that it got so dark so quickly._

 _"Oi, it's getting late! I think I better get going." Zach_ _chirped, standing up. Nick checked the clock as well._

 _"It is pretty late..sorry to keep you up this long.." Nick apologized, standing up as well._

 _"Ah, it's okay, it happens!" Zach pushed in the chair and looked over the notes he took. "Do you want to meet up again tomorrow? So you can tell me all the requirements?" he asked Nick, folding the piece of paper he had._

 _"Sure! Same time?" Zach nodded and waved goodbye to the little family, heading off to his car to return home._

* * *

Zach sighed at the memory, knowing that he couldn't relive it in the same way. He wiped away any tears that were still streaming down his face. He sniffled and started going backstage.

Once he did, he was greeted by Fredbear holding up Bon, making the bunny stand. Fredbear's teal eyes looked at Zach, and were filed with worry. "Zach, are you okay?" The bear asked, his ears falling to his side.

Zach simply nodded and gave the bear a simple "I'm fine..." before heading to Bon, who was still bawling his eyes out. Bon's face was covered by his hands and his ears were droopy. Oily tears were running down his face. Zach rubbed the little one's back and said "It's okay..."

Bon seemed to cry harder as he ignored the human's best effort to calm him down. Fredbear pet Bon's head and said "It's gonna be alright."

Bon soon calmed down, but not completely, and held onto Fredbear's arm. Fredbear paid no mind to it and gave his creator a sad glare, hoping to get something out of what happened between him and Nick. He had heard a _lot_ of yelling...

Zach sighed and put his hands behind his back, his shoulders becoming tense. "It's okay, Fredbear, I'm fine. Nothing really happened. Me and Nick just...talked..." the man grabbed the right sleeve of his shirt and pulled on it. "..very..loudly.." he mumbled.

Fredbear sighed and held out his other arm to the human, smiling. Zach looked at the bear and walked over and Fredbear gave him a _bear_ hug (no pun intended). The human started crying again, shaking with every sob. Fredbear rubbed the poor man's back. It saddened Fredbear on how a human can _break_ so easily.

Sure, Bon broke into tears earlier, but it took a while. Zach, only a second. _'Humans sure are strange...'_ Fredbear thought. He looked over at Bon and saw that he was hugging Zach, well, at least trying. Fredbear pulled both of them closer to him. For some reason, he felt like he needed to protect them with all his life. Zach and Bon were the most important things to him, he didn't want to lose either of them...

He realized that Zach's sobs were quiet, almost like he was holding back. "It's okay, let it all out..." Fredbear said, and soon after, Zach sobs were defiantly louder and he had his arms around the bear's body, hiding his face in Fredbear's golden fur.

 _ **Weak...even for a human...**_

Fredbear froze. _'Who said that?'_ he thought. He looked around, only to find him, Bon, and Zach. There was no one else there but them. It looked like they didn't even hear it. _'Odd...'_

* * *

Zach made it to his apartment door, feeling more worn out than ever. He's been pretty much just bawling his eyes out the whole time. But who wouldn't when they figure out that there's a good chance of their creations being ripped from existence! When he opened the door, he heard a familiar voice.

"Back again at midnight, I see?" a man said, coming out of the darkness. He had orange hair and bright green eyes.

Zach sighed and turned on the lights, showing the man's full body. "Fritz, what are you doing in my apartment?"

"You gave me your extra key, so why not?" Fritz smiled walked over to Zach and put an arm around his shoulder. Zach looked at the now clean living room and back at Fritz, raising an eyebrow, making the taller man nervous.

"Fine, " the red head admitted, "I just wanted to clean up your place a bit!" Fritz folded his arms and looked around his friend's apartment. "You seriously need to start taking better care of yourself, your whole place was a complete mess!"

Zach yawned, rubbing his eyes. "I appreciate your help but you didn't have to..."

"I wanted to! I know how stressed you are right now with that _bitch_ boss of yours."

"He's not a bitch..and please don't use that word again..."

"Who are you, my mom?" Fritz teased. Zach groaned in annoyance, taking off his badge and placing it on the table close by. "By the way, I made you some dinner! You want it?"

"Sure..and again, you didn't have t-"

"Like I said before, I wanted to!" As Zach sat down, Fritz place a plate of spaghetti in front of him. "I barely get to see you actually eat anything, you're almost as thin as a twig!"

Zach slowly began to eat while his taller friend gave him a worried look. Zach sighed for the hundredth time that day and hung his head low. "It's just...my schedule isn't the best right now..I only get about four hours of sleep and-"

"Four hours?!" Fritz exclaimed, his jaw dropped. "You seriously need to fix your shit and stop staying at that place till midnight!"

Zach clenched his fits, the fork shaking. "I _have_ to stay there till midnight because-"

"I know you care about those animatronics of yours, but they're gonna be fine!"

"It's not-"

"I mean, it's not like they can't beat the living daylight out of someone!"

"Fritz-"

"Besides, who'd want to destroy to a place ment for kid-"

 **"SHUT THE FUCK UP FRITZ!"** Zach pounded the table, the fork piercing the top. Fritz's eyes widened, backing away from his friend who looked ready to kill him. **"They know absolutely nothing about our world and _I'm_ the only one who can teach them for they only trust each other and _me_."**

"Okay, bud, calm down, I get it." Fritz put his hands up, staying at a fair distance away from Zach.

Zach realized what he did and felt regret. He let go of the fork, which is still in the table, and looked at the floor. He could feel himself starting to cry again. "I..I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that..." He apologized, rubbing away tears.

"It's okay, I kinda deserve it..." Fritz wrapped his arms around Zach, who was bawling his eyes out...again. Fritz rubbed the poor man's back, trying to calm him down.

After that, Zach finished eating, with a new fork, and headed off to bed. Fritz put his plate away and decided to deal with the table fork later. Fritz sighed, Zach's never blown up like that before, at least around Fritz that is. He's normally a calm guy...

The phone rang, catching the red head's attention. He picked it up, "Hello, hello?" he called.

 _"Oh..uh..is Zach Dianl home? I need to talk to him.."_ a voice replied.

"Sorry, bud, but he just went to bed."

 _"Well..tell him that Nick called him."_ the voice said before hanging up.

Fritz froze. _'Nick?'_ the buzzing of the phone line was giving the man a headache, yet he didn't put it down. _'Like...Zach's boss?'_

After a few minutes of Fritz standing there like the idiot that he is, he finally hung up.

* * *

Zach groaned as his alarm went off. "Five more minutes..." He grumbled as he turned over.

The door burst open, Fritz standing there with a smile on his face. "Good morning Zach!" he shouted, causing his friend to fall out of bed.

"Fritz? What are you still doing here?" Zach asked, rubbing his head.

"Decided to stay the night," He shrugged, "By the by, your boss called after you went to bed." He said while he helped Zach up from the floor.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"First of all, you need sleep. Second, you were an emotional wreck last night so..yeah." Zach blinked before walking past the red head. "I also made some breakfast for you, so eat it!" he heard Fritz yell.

Zach saw a mini stack of pancakes with some milk and coffee off to the side. He smiled, sat down, and began eating. Not long did Fritz decide to sit next to him. "Y'know I was thinking...could I come with you?"

Zach froze. "I...I don't know if Nick will be okay with that.."

"Oh c'mon! Just one day?" Fritz scooted closer. "Please?"

Zach was silent. He looked at his badge that sat across the table, the letters _**FFD**_ stood out on the gold looking item. He sighed and took a sip from his coffee. "Fine..you c-can come..." He stuttered.

"YES! Thanks Zach!" Fritz hugged him and got up. "Imma go get ready, be right back!" Zach watched him leave and hung his head.

 _'Today's gonna be a long day...'_

* * *

 **Hello people, I finally finished the first official chapter! I feel so proud of myself :D**

 **I did make it over 1,000 words...it's about _4,000 words_. Yeah, I defiantly kept my word there.**

 **Hope you guys** **liked it and if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes, tell me and I'll fix it.**

 **Have a wonderful day** **everyone!**


	3. Chapter 2

Before they left, Zach called Nick back. He figured out that he decided to take a day off because he was feeling kinda sick. Zach told him that his friend was coming along with him and Nick was silent before he gave him the 'okay' for Fritz to come, but only to accompany Zach since he does not trust him on his own in the diner.

Once they got to the diner, Zach got his keys out and unlocked the glass doors. Fritz was bouncing in place behind him, stars practically were in his eyes. _'Everything's gonna be fine.._ ' Zach thought, _'It's only for today...'_

He opened them and looked around. he saw that Fredbear and Bon were sleeping on the stage, quite peacefully if you ask me. Fritz came up from behind him and looked at the place in awe. "Woah! It looks so much l-bigger on the inside!"

"That's..uh..kinda the point..." Zach said, fixing his badge. Fritz wandered around and looked at everything, being amazed by it. "We're still waiting for a few things so..."

"Don't care, this place is amazing!" Fritz ran up to the stage. "Can you wake them up? I wanna see them walking around!" He bounced up and down like a little child that's high on sugar.

Zach looked at them, Fredbear was sitting up while Bon's head was on his lap. It looked like they really trusted each other to be in that kind of position. "I think we should let them sleep." Zach smiled, pushing some hair out of his face.

"I wonder what robots dream about?" Fritz asked, tilting his head.

"Fritz, robots can't dream."

"You don't know that!" Fritz exclaimed. Zach sighed then started walking to the backstage. He felt something wet before he even got close. He looked down and saw a red puddle.

 _ **Blood...**_

He screamed, jumping back. He looked up and saw it was coming from the vents. "What is that stuff?" Fritz asked, holding onto Zach's shoulders. "I-Is it b-blood?!"

"I...I'm gonna look..." Zach grabbed the ladder they had and unscrewed the vent cover. A white and red blob fell and laid in the puddle.

Fritz looked at it. "Why is there a _dead cat_ in your vents?" He croaked, looking back at Zach.

Zach climbed down, shaken up. "I...I don't know-" they then heard banging in the vents close by, looking up at the ceiling.

They froze. "I t-think someth-body is in the vents..." Fritz stuttered, visibly shaking.

The banging got closer. Zach grabbed onto Fritz's hand and dragged him backstage. "We need to hide!" Zach opened a door to a dark room in the backstage. Fritz entered but Zach grabbed his laptop before getting in and closing the door.

"It's dar-"

"Shush!" Zach opened his laptop and sat down, lighting up the mini room. "I'm trying to see what's in the vents. I remember putting cameras up there a few weeks ago just in case someone, or something, got in."

"Smart."

Zach finally managed to get the camera systems up and looked though the vents. He saw a figure crawling though, it looked much like a person. They looked... _familiar_ to Zach

"What are they doing?" Fritz asked, leaning in closer.

"I don't know but it looks like they're looking for something..." Zach followed them, watching then peek through the vent covers.

"Or.." Fritz started, looking at Zach. "They're looking for some _ **one**_..."

The guy found the vent without it's cover and jumped down. _'Shoot, I forgot to cover that back up!'_ Zach thought as he switched to the camera showing the dining area. The person's purple hair wiped around as he looked around, looking quite mad. Now that Zach could see them, they defiantly looked familiar... The purple haired man looked at the floor, finding red footprints coming from the blood puddle and to the backstage door.

Zach looked at his shoes and saw red covering the bottom. "Oops..." He whispered.

The man smiled and pulled out a knife. "Dude we are so _fucking_ dead!" Fritz yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "We're gonna get kill-"

" _Shut up Fritz_!" Zach whispered-yelled as the backstage door creaked open. He quickly closed his laptop and held his breath. The quiet footsteps got closer to the door, with each one Zach's fear grew more and more. The person was right in front of the door and Zach's stomach felt uneasy. The scent of blood and decaying flesh was just enough to make him so close to vomiting right then and there.

It was silent, the only noise was Fritz's hyperventilating and the quiet ticking of the clock outside. Suddenly, a knife was rammed through the door, making both of the men jump. The person walked away, leaving them, and the knife, alone for now.

"W-Well...talk about a jumpscare..." Fritz chocked, breathing heavily.

 _'Why..Why do I feel like I know him?'_ Zach thought, his chest heaved up and down quickly.

"C-Can we get out of here now? I'm feeling kinda claustrophobic..." Fritz groaned, reaching for the doorknob.

Zach smacked his hand. "No! What if he's still out there?" He spat, opening his laptop and going though the cameras. "Who knows what he'll do..."

* * *

The purple haired man exited the backstage, not caring for the dead animal on the floor. His eyes made their way to the two sleeping animatronics on the stage. He felt a camera shift to focus on him.

 _ **Scare them, don't kill**_

 _I know_ _so shut up._

 _ **Listen to me this-**_

 _Yeah, yeah, shut up._

He pulled out another knife and flung it at Fredbear's head, missing on purpose, and making the said bear wake up. Fredbear's teal eyes glowed in freight. He tried to wake up Bon as the man pulled out a gun.

"So you two are the ones that took him away from me, eh?" He hummed, his finger ready to pull the trigger. Bon finally woke up, seeing the man and immediately clung onto Fredbear's arm. The purple haired man felt his smirk grow wider as the animatronics clung onto each other. The man then began shooting, purposely missing them, but it was just enough to scare them.

 _ **What are you doing?! You're gonna kill them!**_

 _No I'm not, I know what I'm doing!_

 _ **No you-**_

 _Shut up!_

The two animatronics ran _(well, Fredbear carried Bon, but still-)_ to the back office. The man laughed, his black pupils shrinking and his eyes twitching. He followed them and heard a door slam shut. He reached the end of the hallway and found a door that seemed to close downward. He knocked on it, putting his gun in his hoodie pocket. "Knock knock," he cooed, "let me in!"

 _"Zach, help!"_ he heard Fredbear scream, his voice sounding desperate. He pulled out _**another**_ knife _(where does he keep these things?)_ and jammed some wiring nearby that was exposed. The door flung open, revealing Fredbear holding a Bon who is close to tears.

He put away the knife and pulled out his gun again. " _Bye bye_." He sang, smiling insanely.

 _ **What are you doing?! This was not part of the plan!**_

 _I. Don't. Care._

 _ **Oh, when we get home I'll-**_

Before he could shoot, something hard hit him. Literally. He stumbled, holding his head in pain as his ears were ringing. "Fredbear! Bon! Backstage! _Now_!" a faint, familiar voice said.

 _Zach..._

His eyes shot open, the pain numbed from rage. " **Zach**..." he mumbled, slowly lifting himself up. He looked on the floor and saw a frying pan laying there. He picked it up, his eyes focused on the shorter young man at the end of the hall. " **ZACH**!" he yelled. He threw the pan, aimed straight for Zach's head. Zach managed to duck and run towards the backstage.

"Hurry!" Fredbear urged, keeping the door open. Once Zach got inside, he closed it and locked it, leaving the purple haired psycho on the other side. He banged on the door.

" **OPEN UP** , **I'M NOT DONE WITH HIM YET**!" He snarled, his eyes now turning black with a single white pupil.

 _ **What are you doing?! You're ruining our mission!**_

 _Don't care!_

 _ **We're going to get into so much trouble!**_

 _Don't. Care!_ _He needs to **DIE**._

* * *

The banging continued, Zach hid behind Fritz, Fredbear and Bon stood in front of them. " **OPEN THE FUCK UP**!" The man on the other side kept yelling.

"Someone's mad..." Fritz said, folding his arms.

Fredbear turned to the two humans. "Zach, do you know that person?" he asked, cradling Bon to calm him down.

"I...don't know him.." Zach quivered, moving closer to Fritz for comfort. _(Let the shipping begin~)_

" **LIAR** , **HE KNOWS _EXACTLY_ WHO I ****AM**!" The man on the other side said, scaring everyone with the outburst. " **STOP BEING SUCH A _FUCKING_ COWARD**, **ZACH**!" He kept banging, more violently than before.

"How come _he_ knows _you_?" Fritz asked, Zach replying with a simple shrug. He held on to his friend as the man on the other side kept pounding on the door.

Fredbear held Bon closer to him, the bunny was practically crying in fear. Fredbear knew that the door wasn't going to hold off that human for long. Especially with him pounding on it harder and harder. He looked over at Zach and Fritz. Zach was holding onto Fritz, crying in his shirt. Fritz looked scared, and even though Fredbear doesn't know anything about him, he felt like he should protect him, just like with Zach and Bon.

Fredbear looked around, trying to something, anything, that'll make that person go away. He saw a door with a knife in it slightly ajar. It lead to a small room. If he was right, it should fit Zach, Fritz, and Bon. "Zach!" Zach looked up at the bear, his face wet. "You guys can hide in there!" Fredbear urged, pointing to the room.

Zach shook his head. "He knows of that spot already..." He sniffled. "There's no where else to hide..." Fritz patted Zach's back as the man started crying again.

"Then...Then I'll stay outside!" Zach looked up in shock. "You guys can hide and I'll stay and make sure that he doesn't get in." Fredbear explained.

" _You can't_ do that! You might get hurt!" Zach exclaimed, getting out of Fritz's grip. Zach looked at the bear's teal eyes, determination shining in them.

"I'm going to keep you all safe, I don't really care what will happen to me." Fredbear let Bon down, holding on to his hand still. A knife suddenly went through the door, scaring everybody. "Go!" Fredbear yelled. Zach and Fritz helped Bon to the room, and closing the door on themselves.

Fredbear stood still, watching the backstage door very closely. A hand came though the hole made from the knife and unlocked the door. It swung open, revealing the crazed human. He looked at Fredbear and yelled, " **Where is he**!?" Fredbear said nothing, looking at the man head on. The man looked at the door behind Fredbear. He smirked. " **Are they in there** , **big gu** **y**?" He pointed behind the bear, chuckling. Fredbear took a step, trying to intimidate the man. " **Woah** , **calm down there bud** ," The man laughed, putting his hands up. " **I just want to talk to Zach**. **Can I do that**?"

Fredbear stood still, giving him a glare. The man sighed. " **Fine** , **if you won't move** , **I'll move you myself**!" The man attacked Fredbear, pushing him on the ground. He pulled out the knife on the secret door and held Fredbear down. He had on a big, sadistic smile, his eyes completely black. Fredbear stared at him, fear shining in his teal eyes that were glowing brightly.

The man held up the knife and said, " **Y'know** , _**I've always hated blue**_."

* * *

Zach covered his ears as Fredbear's scream rang throughout the diner. Tears streamed down his face like a waterfall. He was scared. Scared for Fredbear, scared for Bon (who's literally clinging into Zach), he's just...scared. A sadistic laugh followed shortly after Fredbear stopped. It was eerie, and it made Zach shiver. What did this guy want from him? Why does he know him?

 _Why is this happening?_

It soon became silent. No one even dared to move a muscle, or limb. "Is he gone yet?" Fritz whispered. Zach shrugged, sniffling.

The door was suddenly kicked open, causing the three to scream. There, in the doorway, was the purple haired man covered in both oil and blood. " **Peekaboo** , **I see you**." He cooed as he held the stained knife in his left hand. He grabbed Zach's shirt and threw him across the room. He slammed the door shut, hitting it to make sure it couldn't be opened from the other side. Zach heard Fritz's protests from behind the door.

Zach tried to back up, but only felt a wall. "W-W-What do you w-want from m-me?" He stuttered, shaking in fear. He looked to his left and saw Fredbear lying there, his eyes oozing oil. He looked back at the man, who was

The man frowned, his eyes remaining pitch black. " **You really forgot** , **didn't you**?" He said as he slowly walked to the frightened man. " **You forgot EVERYTHING**, **DIDN'T YOU**?!" Zach hid his head, scared that he might hit him. " **YOU LEFT ME** , **YOU DIDN'T EVEN SEND ANY LETTERS** , _**NOTHING**_!" The man stepped closer, swinging his knife around like it was nothing. " **YOU LEFT ME AND MOM FOR YEARS AND IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF THOSE _STUPID ROBOTS_**!" He screamed, stabbing the wall just right above Zach's head.

Zach looked up and saw the angry man towering above him. He swore that the man started crying and shaking.

* * *

 _"You're leaving?"_

 _"Yes, but I promise I'll keep in touch, okay?"_

* * *

" **You**...promised..." The man cried, his voice going softer but his grip on something in his pocket tightened. Zach looked at the man with both fear and sympathy.

 _What is he forgetting?_ That question kept ringing in his mind. This man knows him, defiantly...but...' _mom_ '?

The man pulled out what was in his pocket, it was his gun, and he pointed straight at Zach's head. "Th **is** **whole world would be better off if you just die**..."

Time seemed to freeze, the whole world seemed to turn grey and lifeless. The man looked around, he was the only one who was able to move and had color **_"THAT IS IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!"_ **a familiar voice echoed. He slowly looked behind him and saw another version of him, this time, completely colored purple. His eyes and mouth seemed to be filled with a dark, black blood. _**"You've been doing things your way LONG ENOUGH!"**_

The man stayed still, staring at his doppelganger in spite. _**"We are gonna go home, wash up, and you WILL be facing some punishment for almost jeopardizing our objective!"**_ The man rolled his eyes and pointed the gun back at Zach's head. _**" Vincent Crystal Dianl, put that gun down, NOW!"**_

The man, now known as Vincent, smiled sadistically as he put light pressure on the trigger. "Just this one thing?" He asked, tilting his head.

His doppelganger looked at him, his eye twitching. **_"NO!"_** He yelled. _ **"Put it down, NOW!"**_

The world soon gained color again, making Vincent gasp slightly. The gun was still pointed at Zach's head. The said man was quivering in fear, covering his head. Vincent hesitated, his index figure threatening to just pull the trigger already and end this man's life. But that nagging little voice he has won't shut up...so...

 _ **Vincent, you better-**_

Vincent quickly hit Zach's head with the gun, knocking him down. "Be glad that I have other things to do right now..." Vincent said coldly. he kicked Zach's stomach and left the backstage. Zach curled up and sobbed, holding his stomach.

After a while, Fritz managed to kick open the door and gasped at the sight. "Oh my...ZACH!" He ran to his friend and lifted him up, holding his shoulders. "Zach, are you okay?" Fritz asked, inspecting him just in case he had any other wounds other than his head.

"I'm...not..." Zach sniffled, wiping away the tears on his face. "It just..happened so fast..." Fritz hugged his long time friend, making Zach blush slightly.

Both men then heard a whimper. They looked to where it came from and saw Bon sitting next to the limp Fredbear. Oil tears stained the pastel rabbit's checks. "D-Don't worry, Bon, I'll..." Zach started but held his stomach in pain. Fritz held Zach up, seeing that he looked like he was going to pass out.

Zach is definitely in no condition to fix Fredbear, or at least move on his own for even a second. Fritz wanted to help but how...how... "Hey Zach?" Fritz asked his friend, who lifted his head dreadfully at the ginger haired man. "Since you're not really fit to work..could I try to fix Fredbear?" Zach looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"A-Are you sure? He's very c-complex..." Zach stuttered, stumbling while trying to stand.

Fritz nodded, "I'm sure I can figure him out."

* * *

Zach was sitting down at one of the party tables, holding an ice pack on his head, and Fritz was trying to make Fredbear sit up without falling. Bon sat on the floor next to Zach, sniffling every once in a while. Zach rubbed Bon's head and gave him a gentle smile, in which Bon returned.

Fritz finally managed to make Fredbear sit still and opened his back panel. He was immediately greeted by wires, metal, oil dripping everywhere, and a small little box like thing in the middle. "Er..Zach?" Fritz called, making Zach turn his head. "What do I do first?" Fritz asked, scratching his head.

Zach sighed and slowly stood up. "I'll do it-"

"No!" Fritz yelled, pushing Zach back down in his seat. "You need to relax and not do any work right now!" Zach sighed and took the ice pack off his head. "Just..tell me what to do and how to do it!" Fritz smiled and placed the ice pack back on Zach's head.

Zach held onto it and slouched. "Well, first, check if there's any damage to his endoskeleton. If there is, then use some metal plates to-"

"Okay, think I get it!" Fritz said, walking to Fredbear with a smile on his face.

"But Fritz-"

"Don't worry Zach, I got this!" Fritz said, trying to reassure the tense man, but failed. Bon held on to Zach's leg, shaking and crying. Zach put his hand on the bunny's head, feeling the soft fur between his fingers.

"It's gonna be okay, Bon, I promise." he said quietly, petting the said bunny. He crawled down onto the floor and hugged him, placing the ice pack down. "It's gonna be okay..."

Bon whimpered, holding onto Zach's shirt tightly. He soon hugged the man back, crying in his shoulder. Bon didn't know why he was so sad, sure, he liked Fredbear...but after seeing him like that, he felt so sad.

He couldn't understand what he was feeling or why he felt it, but all he knew was that Fredbear got hurt. Bon looked over at the stage and saw Fritz looking at a piece of paper next to him and then looking through the open panel on Fredbear's back, exposing his endoskeleton. There was black oil where Fredbear was sitting, it was mostly coming from his broken eyes.

Bon didn't like seeing Fredbear so broken, so..hurt. If Bon was the one out there, would the same thing happen to him? Maybe something even worse? He didn't want to think about it, the thought scares him alone.

Zach pulled away from Bon and pet his head, slowly making his way back up in the chair he was sitting on previously. Bon hung his head low, the only thing that made him not as sad was that other human that came. It scared him, sure, but it didn't make him all that sad.

 _Who was he?_

* * *

Vincent sighed and laid back in the driver's seat of his car, gun sill in hand. _**"Vincent, Vincent, Vincent...what am I going to do with you?"**_ a voice growled. Vincent rolled his eyes and look to his right. In the passenger seat was his purple counterpart, looking quite disappointed. _**"Because of YOUR actions, we could both get in major trouble."**_

"Well I listed and _didn't_ kill him, so it probably won't be that bad." Vincent said, sitting up. "So calm the fuck down." He grabbed his keys out of his pocket and started up his car.

 _ **"'Won't be that bad'? Are you insane? My boss said specifically to keep you from killing Zach and if he were watching, he would've killed us on the spot!"**_ The purple man shouted. The car started moving and was soon speeding off to where Vincent lived.

"Wait, why or how would your boss be watching me?" Vincent asked, quickly glancing at his counterpart.

The purple man was silent. _**"He just..can. He can see everything. Past, present and future..."**_ The man disappeared and Vincent blinked. Past, present, and future? What the heck does that even mean.

He shrugged it off and continued driving, the houses getting more and more withered every second, the street lights getting duller and duller.

* * *

 **Dang, this almost has 4,000 words, I really need to stop making such long chapters...or not, that works too!**

 **Hey guys, I'm here with the second chapter and we're already introduced to some of the villains in this story! How exciting!**

 **We know of a man named Vincent and someone else who is just literally a fully purple clone of him. Also, there's this other thing that can see everything...He can probably even see you reading this..or me waiting years to post it..I wonder when I'll die though-**

 **But anyway, if you have any theories on what Vincent was talking about when he was yelling at Zach or maybe even who that purple dudes boss is, give a small review, I'd love to hear them!**

 **Have a wonderful day everyone!  
**


End file.
